Summer Festival 2019
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: Summer telah tiba! Kegilaan apa yang akan ditunjukan anggota Chaldea di musim panas kali ini? -Special Fanfict dari Zhitachi-


**Summer Festival 2019**

Hallo! Karena berhubung sudah masuk ke musim panas aka Summer, yang berarti adalah...

**SUMMER FESTIVAL!**

Kita rileskan sebentar pikiran kita dengan menikmati Summer tahun ini, contohnya pergi liburan dan bertamasya ke kota lain. Ehem! Maaf, itu Cuma isi pikiran Zhitachi hehe

Kali ini Zhitachi akan merilis sebuah Fanfict khusus untuk Summer ini, tokohnya sendiri masih Fate Series dan yang akan memerankan mereka yaitu...

Semua anggota Chaldeas!

Yap, kali ini series Fate Grand Order yang akan menceritakan kisah mereka di Summer 2019 ini. Seperti apa kesenangan mereka, kenistaan, dan kegilaan apa yang akan ditunjukkan nanti?

Zhitachi mohon maaf jarang nongol di FF karena banyak banget tugas di dunia nyata, jadi kadang-kadang Zhitachi kepikiran cerita milik sendiri namun mendadak lupa

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Delight Work Inc, and Zhitachi.**

**Genre: Comedy, Parody, ****Low ****Ecchi.**

**Character: All Classes Servant & OC.**

**Rate:****T+.**

**Sinopsis: **Pantai, laut, gadis pantai... Inilah Summer! Keasyikan dan kegilaan apa yang akan para Servant Chaldea tunjukkan pada Summer kali ini—Special FF untuk Summer dari Zhitachi.

~Not Like, Don't Read~

**Chapter Special: Summer, Party, and Carnival!.**

**[MUSIM PANAS, PESTA, DAN TRAGEDI].**

Musim panas... Musim panas tidak lepas dari pantai—Putihnya pasir pantai, birunya laut, cerahnya awan... ini waktunya musim panas di Chaldea beach!.

Gudao tersenyum mesum ketika melihat para Servant cewek tengah berkumpul sembari menikmati pantai, hanya saja pandangannya lebih fokus ke arah perempuan yang tengah bermain voli.

"Terima ini!" Ucap Artoria alter sembari melakukan passing.

"Ara-Ara~".

Raiko menerima passing Artoria alter lalu mengopernya ke Marie.

"Hia!".

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Anne memblok smash Marie, sehingga bola melambung tinggi.

"Modred!".

"Yo!".

***Set!*.**

Modred melompat dan bersiap memukul bola.

"Boing-Boing!" Ucap Gudao sembari memasang muka mesum.

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Bola voli dengan santainya mendarat tepat di wajah Gudao, membuat semua orang cengo berjamaah ke arah Gudao, terutama si pelaku.

"Eh?" Ucap Modred usai melakukan smash salah sasaran.

"MASTER!".

***PIIIP!*.**

Maaf tunggu sebentar, ada kesalahan teknis...

Gudao menikmati tidur santainya di kursi panjang pantai sembari menghadap ke arah langit. Dengan sun glass warna hitam menutupi matanya, ditambah pakaian pantai bercorak laut biru, ia nampak sangat menikmati liburan ini. Hanya saja...

Wajahnya terdapat bekas lingkaran karena hantaman keras serangan cinta (?) Modred.

"Musim panas memang sangat menakjubkan, benar Gudao-san?" Ucap Taira sembari membawa baju pantai berwarna laut dengan corak merah di pundak kanan.

Omong-omong, Taira di sini sudah menjadi Servant dan kelasnya itu Alter Ego.

"Di bawah matahari yang menyilaukan, tiupan angin pantai yang menyejukkan, waktu musim panas untuk para gadis... Yah~ Walau ada beberapa diantara mereka yang bukan gadis" Tambah Hormes sembari berdiri di samping lain Gudao, ia melirik ke arah Raiko dan Scathach ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Taira-san, Hormes-san".

"Yo Master, apa kau mau barbekyu ini?" Tawar Emiya Archer sembari memberikan sepiring barbekyu.

"Wah barbekyu, makasih Archer" Ucap Gudao sembari menerima sepiring barbekyu.

"Ano Master, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu kepada dua pasangan homo itu?" Tunjuk Emiya Archer dengan jari manis ke arah pasangan sejoli GilxEnkidu yang gajenya lagi makan es serut di kedai miliknya.

Mending kalau makannya normal, mereka malah saling menyuapi seperti sepasang kekasih.

Eh, omong-omong gue kok gak di kasih es serut?.

'Wah' Hanya itu yang diucapkan Gudao di batinnya.

"Hum! Seperti biasa, kalian membuat mataku semakin pedih" Ucap Ozymandias sembari berdiri di depan mereka dengan kedua tangan di atas pinggang, sementara di belakangnya ada Nitocris.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan pasangan aneh ini, Pharaoh-sama".

"Hum! Aku hanya saja tidak tahan melihat kepedihan ini di atas wilayahku".

'Sejak kapan ini wilayahmu?' Batin Gudao sweatdrop.

"Oh? Kau mengajakku ribut mumi mesir?" Ucap Gil dengan nada sedikit naik.

Muncul dua siku di dahi Ozymandias.

"Berani juga kau menyebutku mumi mesir, raja pahlawan—Apa kau mau membuktikan keagunganku di sini".

"Eh, kok jadi gini?" Ucap Gudao ketika melihat aura panas dari kedua raja tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengungsi dari sini" Ucap Emiya Archer.

"Aku juga" Tambah Hormes.

"Eh!".

***Set!*.**

Taira membuang baju yang ia pegang lalu merubah pakaiannya menjadi replika armor Archer Gil.

"Menarik! Aku mau ikut!".

'Nih anak malah mau ikutan' Batin Gudao sweatdrop.

"LARI! NERO MAU NYANYI!" Teriak Modred sembari berlari menjauhi pantai disusul oleh yang lain.

"Eh?" Ucap Gudao, Hormes, Emiya Archer, dan Taira bersamaan sembari menunjukkan bagian dahi sampai mata membiru. Gil dan Ozymandias menoleh ke arah Nero dengan keringat dingin.

"Dengarkanlah suaraku! Aku akan menyanyikan lagu terbaik untuk pesta ini".

"TU-TU-TU...".

***DUAR!*.**

Akhirnya pagi hari di pantai berakhir dengan tenang *Digrepe Sphinx*.

**[MUSIM PANAS, PESTA, DAN PERLOMBAAN].**

Musim panas tidaklah lengkap jika tidak ada makanan, bikini, gadis pantai, dan...

**PERLOMBAAN**!

"Ehem!—Waktunya perlombaan pantai dimulai!" Ucap Nero sebagai membawa acara.

"YEAAH!".

"Sebelum lomba dimulai biarkan aku menyanyikan sedikit lagu sebagai pembuka acara".

"JANGAN!" Teriak semua yang ada di perlombaan secara bersamaan, terutama si Isthar, dia teriak paling keras karena berada di samping Nero.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Nero sembari memiringkan sedikit kepala + wajah polos.

"Yaah~ kalau dia sampai nyanyi bakal merepotkan" Balas Boudica.

"Um-Um!" Balas Anne Bony sambil mangut-mangut.

"Langsung ke perlombaan pertama adalah... Memecahkan semangka!" Ucap Ishtar sembari mengalihkan suasana.

Di lapangan sudah berdiri Taira, Ozymandias, Gil, dan... Jeanne alter.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa aku harus ikutan, hah!" Ucap Jeanne alter sembari mengacungkan jari tengah ke panitia.

"Menurut polling kaulah yang paling bawah, Jea-chan—Lagipula ini juga perintah Author kita" Balas Nero dengan santai.

Jeanne alter mengubah pandangannya ke arah Author, kali ini dengan deathglare.

"Akan aku bakar Author geblek itu nanti".

"Hum! Ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah kita tadi, raja pahlawan".

"Kali ini tak akan aku biarkan kau menerima point, mumi mesir".

"Terimalah kekalahanmu nanti".

"Wasit tolong mulai lombanya" Ucap Ishtar dari tempat panitia.

Hormes mengambil peluit yang dikalungkan di leher.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Ozymandias menghentikan perlombaan.

"Rider alter, kemarilah!".

Artoria alter yang merasa terpanggil segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Ozymandias.

"Gantikanlah aku, kau boleh memakan semangkaku usai pertandingan ini selesai".

"Hm?".

"Aku tambah menjadi satu lusin semangka" Tawar Ozymandias.

"Hm?" Hanya itu yang dia jawab.

'Cih, nih anak!'.

"Aku akan berikan berapa pun yang kau mau".

Artoria alter menunjukkan tanda 'O' yang menandakan 'oke'.

"Woi! Bukannya itu curang!" Ucap Gil tidak terima.

"Ara? Bukannya sudah aku bilang bahwa terimalah kekalahanmu raja pahlawan".

"Woi Author, ini tidak bisa diterima!".

Dengan santainya Author membentuk tanda 'O' pakai kedua tangan ke atas kepala sebagai tanda 'oke'.

"Asal tidak menggunakan NP di perlombaan maka peraturan semacam itu masih oke".

"Akan aku tembak b*kong buluknya itu nanti" Ucap Gil dengan pandangan deathglare ke arah Author.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bantu nanti" Ucap Jeanne sembari memegang pundak kiri Gil.

Sudah dipastikan bahwa nyawa Author bakal dalam bahaya setelah ini.

Sementara itu, Taira tengah memasang penutup mata dengan santai sembari tidak memperdulikan kegajean di samping dirinya.

"Lomba... Dimulai!".

***Prit!*.**

Sorakan keras terdengar dari bangku penonton, terutama para Saber-face sudah menunggu di samping semangka. Mereka berniat langsung menyerbu sisa semangka yang sudah terbelah sebelum Artoria alter mengambil semuannya.

Gil memimpin di depan dengan Jeanne alter berada di belakangnya.

"Wah Gil langsung mengambil posisi pertama, disusul Jea-chan di belakang dirinya—Lalu Taira berada di posisi ketiga sementara... Eh, mana si Rider alter?".

***Wush! Wush! Wush!*.**

Dengan gerakan cepat bagaikan angin, Artoria alter sudah berada di depan dan beberapa langkah dekat semangka. Kalau urusan makanan dia yang paling cepat.

"WUA! Tidak disangka Rider alter sudah ada di depan, ini mengejutkan!" Ucap Ishtar berkomentar dengan antusias.

***Set!*.**

Artoria alter sudah berada di depan semangka, ia mengangkat pedang kayu ke atas.

***Set!*.**

***Track!*.**

Tanpa diduga pedang kayu langsung hancur ketika tengah membelah semangka, semua orang yang melihatnya cengo.

"Oh? Aku lupa, itu bukan semangka biasa—Semangka itu hanya bisa di belah dengan pedang besi" Balas Author dengan santai.

"Eh!".

Artoria alter melepas penutup mata dan menatap tajam ke arah semangka.

"Jadi begitu".

Artoria alter mengambil Excalibur morgan dan bersiap membelah semangka.

***Set!*.**

***Trang!*.**

Sekarang pedang Artoria alter malah mental, semua yang melihatnya menjadi cengo lagi.

"Maaf sebelumnya Author-san, ini mungkin sedikit menggangguku, darimana kau mendapatkan semangka itu?" Tanya Marie dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari dunia pararel".

"Pantesan".

Muncul empat siku di dahi Artoria alter,

"Sepertinya kau mengajakku ribut".

Artoria alter meningkatkan kapasitas mana ke arah pedang, membuat pedang tersebut terbungkus aura hitam.

"Hoi-Hoi!" Ucap Emiya Archer terkejut melihat aura itu.

"Excalibur Mor-".

***Track!*.**

Suara semangka yang terbelah menjadi dua, semua orang segera menoleh ke posisi semangka tersebut.

"Pe-Pemenangnya adalah...".

"TAIRA!".

Taira membuka penutup mata setelah itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sehingga rambutnya ikut bergerak.

"EEEEEH!" Semua orang terkejut melihatnya.

Pedang yang dipegang Taira dilapisi mana berwarna kuning, setelah itu menghilang perlahan.

"Pis!" Ucap Taira sembari menunjukkan tanda 'V' ke arah kamera.

Gil malah berjalan ke arah laut dan hampir tenggelam jika saja Enkidu tidak menyelamatkannya, sementara Jeanne alter ngamuk-ngamuk gaje sambil mengejar Author untuk dia bakar.

"Lomba kedua adalah lomba memasak—Pesertanya adalah... Emiya Archer, Taira, Marie, Jeanne, dan mama Raiko" Ucap Ibaraki di bangku panitia menggantikan Ishtar yang tiba-tiba saja budek mendadak karena sempat mendengar nyanyian kecil Nero.

"Masakan untuk perlombaan ini yaitu Sea Food" Tambah Nero.

"Sea Food kah? Sepertinya akan sulit" Ucap Taira sembari menarik lengan baju ke atas.

"Ini akan mudah" Balas Emiya Archer sambil memakai celemek.

"Wahai tuhanku, biarkan hambamu menikmati hasil lautmu" Ucap Jeanne sembari berdoa ke langit, menimbul cahaya menyilaukan di belakang dirinya.

Sontak semua orang menutupi mata mereka karena silau. Terutama Gilles, dia bahkan sampai pingsan berdiri karena tidak kuat merasakan cahaya tersebut.

"Semua! Minta doanya untuk Marie-chan yah!" Ucap Marie dengan senyuman malaikat, kali ini semua cowo menjadi blushing.

"De-Dewi telah turun!" Ucap mereka bersama.

"Ara-Ara~ Kalian semua sangat bersemangat" Balas Raiko dengan senyuman.

"Kalahkan mereka Anee-san!" Ucap Kintoki dari bangku penonton sembari mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan 'Mama kami paling kuat (?)', sementara Shuten hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kintoki.

Hasil pertandingan memasak adalah...

**Raiko (Winner).**

Semua juri memberi nilai super plus ke Raiko, terutama si Author, dia bahkan memberi sepasang gambar bola dimana di tengahnya ada sebuah lingkaran hitam. Sontak saja Author di gebukin satu Chaldea karena gambar tak senonoh itu.

**Emiya (Runner Up).**

Sebenarnya juara pertama dipegang oleh Emiya Archer, karena makanannya diembat semua oleh para Saber-Face, jadi dia juara dua *Dasar Rakus! *Author dibuang ke laut oleh para Saber-Face*.

**Taira.**

Untuk dia mah sudah tidak ditanyakan lagi, singkatnya si Taira itu rivalnya Emiya Archer dalam hal memasak di Chaldea.

_Sore hari..._

"Pertandingan untuk hari ini telah selesai—Terima kasih telah menyaksikan hal gaje barusan" Ucap Isthar dengan wajah polos ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

'Ngapain diucapin?' Batin Gudao sweatdrop ketika mendengarnya.

"Lalu, sebagai penutup acara aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk sore hari ini" Ucap Nero sembari mengambil nafas panjang, yang lain masang muka keringat dingin.

"Oh?".

***DUAR!*.**

Dan lagi hari ini terselesaikan dengan cara damai *Damai dengkulmu!*.

**[MUSIM PANAS, PESTA, DAN PASANGAN?].**

Pagi hari yang indah dengan semilir angin pantai menyejukkan meniup beberapa tanaman. Gudao berjalan santai ke arah tempat makan.

"Ara Master?" Panggil Medea di meja makan, ditemani Shikibu dan Scathach Skadi.

"Medea-san" Balas Gudao.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit kelelahan, Master?" Tanya Scathach Skadi ketika melihat ada kantup mata di bawah mata Gudao.

"Oh? Aku hanya sedikit kurang tidur".

"Ara, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu".

Tiba-tiba saja feeling Gudao menjadi buruk,

"Perasaan ini..." Ucap Gudao sembari melirik ke segala arah, membuat ketiga orang yang melihatnya kebingungan.

"Master?".

"M-A-S-T-E-R~" Kali ini terdengar suara berbisik yang menyeramkan.

"Suara ini...".

Dari pojok ruangan terlihat Kyohime tengah mengamati (Baca: Menguntit) Gudao dari kejauhan.

"Ky-Kyo-chan? Kenapa kau ada di situ?".

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Masterku".

"Bukannya itu menguntit, Kyohime?" Balas Medea.

"Eh, tidak! Aku hanya ingin memantaunya saja".

'Yang aku rasakan kini seperti ada seorang Assasin yang mau menusbol b*kongku kapan saja' Batin Gudao Sweatdrop.

"Master-san, i-ini tentang rencana di pesta malam nanti".

"Pesta malam? Oh itu—Memangnya kenapa?".

"Ano... Apa Master sudah menemukan pasangan untuk pesta nanti?" Ucap Shikibu sembari menyembunyikan bagian bawah wajah dengan buku.

Tiba-tiba saja ketiga cewek di dekat Gudao mendapat hidayah (?).

"Kau benar Shikibu-san, kita harus menentukan pasangan untuk pesta" Balas Medea sembari memegang dagu.

'Feelingku tidak enak lagi' Batin Gudao.

"Kalau begitu kita tentukan melalui lomba!".

"Su-Suara ini...".

Terlihat BB muncul di belakang Gudao sembari menunjukkan tanda 'V' ke arahnya.

"Ja Ja! BB-chan datang, Senpai~".

"BB!".

"Lalu untuk lombanya?" Tanya Scathach Skadi ke arah BB.

"Lombanya adalah... Ja ja, lomba Fashion!" Balas BB sembari memperlihatkan sebuah brosur yang ia ambil (Baca: Nyolong) dari meja Author.

"Fashion ya? Sepertinya tidak buruk" Ucap Medea.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah" Kali ini Kyohime muncul di belakang Gudao, membuat dirinya terkejut bukan main.

'Tuh kan bener, feeling gue berasa tidak enak'.

***Tap!*.**

BB menepuk kedua tangannya sekali sembari tersenyum,

"Baiklah, lomba ini sudah disetujui oleh Senpai—Aku akan mengabari seluruh perempuan di Chaldea... Bye-bye Senpai!" Ucap BB sembari berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Scathach Skadi dengan nada pelan.

"Aku harap tidak terjadi hal gaje lagi".

**[MUSIM PANAS, PESTA, DAN PASANGAN PART 2].**

Sementara itu, sorenya hampir semua peserta baik kaum adam dan hawa sudah berkumpul, bahkan ada jenis dedemit (?) juga ikut nimbrung *Dibuang ke kali sama Ibaraki dan Shuten*.

Mereka semua sudah memakai dress dansa sekaligus untuk fashion terbaik (Untuk lebih jelasnya dress mereka sama seperti Ultah keempat di FGO yang rilis beberapa minggu ini).

Kenapa saya tidak menjelaskannya secara rinci, seperti biasa, malas *Author di bakar Jalter hidup-hidup*.

Btw, kita kembali ke cerita...

"Tumben banget si Author ngadain acara seperti ini?" Tanya Boudica ke arah Ereshkigal yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekatnya.

"Eh? Bukannya setiap Summer juga mengadakan acara semacam ini?".

"Apa iya? Aku bahkan lupa".

'Eh nih orang kemana aja? Bertapa?' Batin Eresh dengan sweatdrop.

Segerombolan KoRT tiba di ruang acara, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

Artoria Lancer memasuki ruangan pertama kali dengan tatapan dingin nan tegas, pakaiannya sendiri bahkan tidak menunjukkan kefeminiman dari dirinya (Liat aja, pakaiannya macam jendral gitu).

Dari belakang terdapat Modred yang tidak jauh beda sama ayah/ibunya.

Sementara sisanya datang usai Modred masuk ruangan, kali ini sorakan dari beberapa orang terdengar keras seperti tengah berada di tempat penonton konser.

"Ini sebabnya aku benci dengan pesta" Ucap Tristan sembari mengacuhkan teriakan gaje dari beberapa orang.

Sementara Lancelot hanya menoleh ke arah mereka dengan beberapa senyuman. Tatapannya berhenti ketika melihat Mash yang tengah memasang tatapan 'Mau cari bini baru?', sontak saja Lancelot menoleh kembali ke arah depan.

"KYAA! MERLIN-SAMA!" Teriak gaje Bradamante ketika melihat Merlin melintas di dekatnya. Merlin membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan tersenyum, membuat Bradamante pingsan seketika. Bedivere tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Ehem... Tes-tes—Yahoo semua! Untuk menutup acara Summer tahun ini, akan diadakan pesta dansa dan sebuah lomba kecil" Ucap BB sembari membuka acara.

"Lombanya adalah... Ja Ja!" Tambahnya lagi sembari menarik sebuah tali di dekatnya, menampilkan tulisan 'Fashion'.

"Untuk hadiahnya yaitu... Berkesempatan seharian penuh dengan Master kita!".

"Wooo!".

"Bagi cewek yang memenangkan fashion ini, dia berkesempatan seharian penuh dengan Gudao—Lalu untuk cowok berkesempatan seharian penuh dengan Gudako-chan!".

Semua orang mendadak seperti mendapat hidayah (?).

"Seharian penuh?" Batin Saber-Face, dipikiran mereka terbayang mereka sedang menghabiskan makanan bersama Gudao di pinggir pantai.

"Seharian penuh?" Batin tim Loli (Aka Jack Ripper, Medea lily, dll), dipikiran mereka terbayang sedang bermain di pantai.

Tiba-tiba saja semua mata peserta bersinar penuh persaingan.

"Hehehe... Ini menarik" Ucap BB dengan nada iblis.

'Firasatku tidak enak' Batin Gudao dan Gudako dengan sweatdrop ketika melihat senyuman BB.

**[MUSIM PANAS, PESTA, DAN PASANGAN PART 3].**

Kita skip saja, terdapat tiga peserta cowok dan tiga peserta cewek di atas podium.

"Oke langsung saja di akhir acara—Lomba kali ini adalah untuk menebak hal yang disukai Author kita".

"Eh? Kok Author? Bukannya Gudao-san?" Tanya Marie.

"Emang peraturannya tertulis seperti itu" Balas BB.

Sementara Author hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera.

"Huh~ Mau gimana lagi" Ucap Marie usai menghempuskan nafas panjang.

"Oke, untuk cewek—Dari tiga daftar manga Yaoi ini, manakah yang disukai Author kita?... A. Aku, dirimu, dirinya... B. Jeritan paman Sam... C. Kesunyian di malam rumah teman".

"Sebentar, kenapa pertanyaannya seputar Yaoi?" Tanya Author ketika terkejut mendengar pertanyaan segaje itu.

"Enggak tau, aku ngambil ini dari meja Narator" Balas BB dengan wajah polos.

Seketika Author berlari mengejar Narator yang sudah kabur duluan.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?".

'Pertanyaannya gak ada satu pun yang tahu' Batin mereka bertiga.

***Brak!*.**

Tiba-Tiba saja Nero membuka pintu dengan keras, membuat semua orang bergoyang jantung bersamaan.

"SIAPA YANG MENGUNCIKU DI KAMAR MANDI HAH!" Teriak Nero dengan pakaian sedikit berantakan karena habis lari.

"Akan menjadi merepotkan jika dia hadir di pesta ini" Ucap Taira ke arah depan.

"Jadi, kau yang mengunci Nero?" Tanya Emiya.

"Umu!".

"Eh!?".

"Jika tidak ada yang mau mengaku maka...".

Tiba-tiba saja NP Nero aktif di sekitar laut.

"Woi-Woi!".

"Bersiaplah!".

"TUNGGU!".

***Duar!*.**

Dan di akhir acara pun berakhir dengan indah *Author : Untung gue dah minggat duluan*.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Promotion New Fanfict**

***Tik Tik Tik!*.**

Sebuah detakan jam berbunyi ketika sebuah cahaya turun ke pusat kota, setelah itu menghasilkan ledakan besar dan menyebarkan angin dalam radius besar.

_**[Music : San Zen Sekai –Osamu Ai- (Fate Grand Order :GudaGuda Honnouji VCM) ]**_

**(Sekarang! Kita mulai pembantai kepada manusia yang tidak mematuhi aturan para dewa|| Dunia akan berguncang di bawah riakan air suci dari darah dewa|| Bahkan jika seluruh prajurit terkuat dari semua era berkumpul menjadi satu, itu tidak akan membuatku takut!).**

Penthesilea terlempar dari balik ledakan sembari mendaratkan tubuhnya, ia menoleh ke arah depan ketika Scathach sudah berada di depan dirinya.

***Set! Set! Duak!*.**

Scathach menghunuskan tombaknya ke wajah Penthesilea. Melihat itu, Penthesilea menarik tombak Scathach dan menjauhinya, memukul kuat perutnya lalu melakukan serangan tendangan yang kuat, melempar Scathach ke depan.

Kamera mengarah ke langit, dimana GilCas sedang bertarung melawan Ozymandias yang dibantu Jason Rider.

Sementara itu di atas gedung, Oda tengah tersenyum keras sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, menampilkan Chacha, Nagao, Ryoma, dan Okita Alter dari arah belakang dirinya sedang melompat ke arah monster aneh yang berkumpul di bawah mereka.

_**(Fuahahaha! Suasana ini sangat bernostalgia... Um! Aku menyukainya|| Bolehkah aku memakan si orang bodoh itu Ryouma?—Kalau itu jangan Oryu-san|| Hum, sepertinya kita akan sibuk).**_

**(Kematian ini akan menjadi akhir dari peradaban manusia untuk membangkit raja kami|| Dunia akan sekali lagi berguncang karena kekuatan dari para demon god!).**

Karin mengarahkan wajahnya ke langit, setelah itu segera berdiri. Sementara itu di belakang dirinya terdapat Raiko dan King Hassan.

Dari arah kejauhan, Diana bersama dengan Athena dan Artoria Saber tengah memandangi ledakan besar tersebut.

**(Mari kita lihat, seperti apa kehancuran yang bisa mereka cegah, dunia ini harus segera berakhir!|| Kau ingin menghendakinya demon god, maka aku akan akan menjadi kunci kehancuran darimu). **

Sosok seperti Future Taira namun sedikit berkulit coklat tengah melempar sebuah dadu ke arah kamera. Scene berikutnya terdapat Karin yang tengah berteriak ke depan dengan lehernya terdapat sebuah rune sihir.

Fafnir muncul dari langit dengan raungan keras, sesaat kemudian Siegfried muncul usai melompat dari kelapa Fafnir untuk menebas sebuah sayap besar dari monster misterius.

Nero bride memegang kepalanya yang sangat sakit, seketika menghasilkan sebuah ledakan aura besar. Namun, sebelum ledakan terjadi wujud dari Nero Bride terlihat berubah.

Future Taira memandangi tajam ke arah depan dengan tangan kanan di arahkan ke atas. Sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari langit dan memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

**(Sudah waktunya aku mengakhirinya, demon god—Aku akan menghancurkanmu bersamaan dengan ciptaanmu).**

_**[Selanjutnya, Fate Grand Order ; Epic Remnant : The Chains of Three Grail || Ini baru permulaan!].**_

Suasana menjadi sunyi ketika Future Taira datang ke medan perang, beberapa Servant datang dan mendarat di belakang dirinya.

Future Taira mencoba berdiri dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Seluruh Chaldea...".

Future Taira sepenuhnya berdiri tegap.

"... telah Bersatu!".

* * *

Oke, Summer gaje ini berakhir dengan suara merdu dari Nero. Di akhir acara dikasih sebuah sequel FF baru Zhitachi tentang Fate/Grand Order Arc 3 versi Zhitachi. Di cerita tersebut akan menceritakan perjalanan Mash dan Gudako untuk mencari 10 cincin Solomon yang dicuri oleh 10 Master dari Masa depan, menciptakan Singuality khusus yang berasal dari kekuatan cincin.

Sama di Arc 2, nanti mereka akan berhadapan dengan seorang Master dengan di bantu 5-8 demon god pillar yang menjaga satu cincin di setiap Singuality. Karena ada 72 demon god pillar, maka Zhitachi membagi mereka ke dalam 10 Singuality. Untuk Sequel baru ini hanya prolog dari Arc 3 atau dengan kata lain yaitu Event dari Epic of Remnant.

Oh ya, untuk class yang diambil Future Taira itu Alter Ego—Lalu, Taira di masa kini dimana? Nanti akan diceritakan di ceritanya kok.

Silakan masukan kritik serta saran dari fict baru saya, semoga fict ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Bye bye...


End file.
